I'll Stop the Whole World From Turning into a Monster
by TruRebellion
Summary: Angel Hartess only had two plans for the summer: 1) Get Dipper Pines, the cute boy that comes in for Apple Pie, to notice her and 2) earn enough money to see her real dad in California before the school year starts. But when she finds out the truth of Gravity Falls, her plans get completely blurred when gnomes, dinosaurs, and merman plague her life. How will she survive? DipperxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My story starts after "Into The Bunker". This is a Dipper x OC story. I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Apple Pie! Apple Pie!"<p>

The twelve-year-old Pine twins chorused with Soos, pumping their fists up in the air. It was a normal occurrence, the, coming to Sue's Diner, screaming and shouting in joy. It was a reward, they get free apple pie and a medium drink for saving Gravity Falls from Lil Gideon.

Their noise shock Angel Hartess, a twelve-year-old waitress with auburn hair with blue eyes that resembled the sky with freckles lining the tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, her skin as pale as the moon.

She looked up, a fork dangling from her mouth. She pulled it out, smiling wide enough to show her chipped front tooth.

They found a somewhat clean booth, still cheering. She grabbed an apron, putting it over her head and tying it in a praticed bow. She walked up to their table, her hand going into the pocket in the front of her apron.

"Hey Pine family~!"

Her voice shook, like she was nervous. She glanced at each member of the table, moving onto the next person when their response was done. When her eyes meet Dipper's, a red flush spread on her cheeks, hiding her freckles and forcing her to look away.

"A-Apple Pie and chilled milk, right?" She glanced back at the table, their answers chorusing togethor but she managed to separate them all and get them. She took a pen out of her bun, letting her curls fall, as she wrote down what they said.

"Okay, sprinkles and whipped cream for Mabel, syrup for Soos, orignal for Dipper, and plain for Mr. Pine?" She nodded to herself as a phone rang. She raced to the phone, tucking the pen behind her ear. Picking it up, she let out a rushed "hello?"

"... Yes but that's not why you called... No, I'm not taking about this... Bye!" She hung up, a new blush on her face. She took a deep breath, she ripped the sheet of paper, walking to the window.

She slid it across the counter, taking the tray of chili fries and walking it to Robbie. A bell dinged and Angel's head shot up on instinct. Lazy Sue dinged the bell again and she moved forward to the small window, taking the two trays with both of her hands, placing them flat against the palm of her hand. She walked over to the Pine family, setting the tray of milk on the table. "One strawberry, one chocolate, and two regulars." She placed each's drink to the respectable member before going to the pies.

When her hand skimmed Dipper's a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, not that he noticed.

"That's it right?"

Nods came from them as the door opened and a tall, skinny girl with blonde hair and bright olive green eyes came out, her face red. "Angel Angelic Hartess, how dare you hang up on me!" She sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"You know my middle name is not Angelic!"

The girl just stomped up to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her back. "I'm be back to check on how your meal is going!" The door closed behind her in a slam. As soon as she disappeared behind the white doors, Mabel pulled out purple notebook, stickers posted on the cover with glitter in the spaces in random areas.

"Uh, Mabel, what are you doing?"

It was hesitant as if he didn't want to ask what was wrong with his weird twin. "She's on the rebound list!" He gave her a confused, nervous smile.

"Why?" She let out a laugh, he really was confused.

"Duh, because she likes you!" She pulled out a sparkly pink pen, flipping to the middle of the book where their were already names written. Some of them were really bad like Glenda, Candy, Pacifica, and...

"Do you even know a Sal- Wait, what?!"

Now they had caught the attention of Stan and Soos.

"Kid, it was obvious."

"Yeah, dude, like in-your-face obvious."

Mabel nodded but her face soon became serious, which was weird for her. "If you do't ask her out, Mr. Bear and us will have a long talk." She said, stressing "long" as he shivered at her deformed bear, smiling nervously and letting out awkward chuckles.

"Sure-Yeah, I'll ask her out."

At that moment, Angel came back out with the tall girl, pushing her out of the diner. "Crystal, if you keep doing this, we'll never get any more people!" There was a faint "you love me, anyway" as she walked across the street. The redhead sighed as she turned heeding towards their table. He felt nervousness creep up inside of him as he felt a sharp poke in his side. He glanced at Mabel, who was giving him a pointed look, before grabbing his milk, taking a long sip while sinking down in his seat. When she finally reached the table, he set down his drink, glancing at her.

"A-Angel, I-I have to a-ask you something." Her eyes turned to him and he blushed under her glaze. "W-Well, we've known each other since the beginning of summer..." Excitement creeped up in her as apprehension did in him. "A-And I was wondering, if y-you w-wanted too, do you, possibly, maybe, want to go out with?"

She gave him a smile, easing his queasiness. "Sure, Dipper, how about we go to that mini golf place at the corner of Mystery and Northwest?" He paled slightly at the memories associated with that place and the Golf Wars and so did Mabel but he nodded anyway.

"Sure, mini golf place at three."

She nodded too, smiling while doing so.

"It's a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Angel taps her foot, eyes flickering down to the watch against her wrist as she constantly shifts in her seat.<p>

It was nearing thirty minutes past three and Dipper hadn't shown up yet. Standing up and shaking her cramped leg, she turned, picking her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Uh, sorry."

She turned, locking onto the dark orbs of Dipper Pines.

He was rubbing the back of his neck, a light blush splattered against his cheeks, his eyelashes covered in- is that mascara?

She puts a fist over her mouth, turning away from him as chuckles ran through her body. "Hey! Don't laugh!" His voice cracked, causing her to laugh harder.

His started to nervously join in and soon, they were holding onto each other, trying to stop the laughs that were coming out of their mouths.

As they stopped laughing, it slowly became clear to her how close they were and slowly shuffled away.

He noticed it too and blushed darkly, holding up a bouquet of flowers. "Mabel said girls like flowers so..."

She takes them, lifting them up to her nose. "This is sweet, Dipper. You didn't have to."

She opens her bag, slipping the flowers in carefully seeing as she had nowhere else to put them.

She handed him wristband, zipping up her bag and putting it on her back, turning and giving him a slight smile. "Do you want to explain why you're wearing makeup and why you're late or do I have to leave it up to my imagination?"

They start to walk into the course, stopping to get clubs as he thought about how to explain the situation.

"Mabel had a slumber party and she and her friends put make-up on my face after I fell asleep..." Her mouth went into an "o" shape as she handed him his putt.

"So then you overslept and had to rush here, right?" He stared at her in slight shock.

"Right but how did you...?"

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye before turning to the map. "Your appearance was rumbled, makeup still littered on your face and your shoe is untied... Basically, you look like me after I'm late for my shift."

He awkwardly blushed at her smile, fiddling with the bandage he had wrapped around his hand.

"Let's start at course one and slowly move our way up." She suggested, stopping his hand from messing with the bandage by lacing their fingers together, her finger cold while his were warm and clammy.

She pulled him to the first course, letting go his hand to knee down and her fingers going to tie her shoe.

He glanced up for just a second, just a second, and meet angered golf balls that made a kill motion with their fingers.

He shivered as she stood up, giving him an easing smile. "You want to go first?"

"U-Uh, no thanks." He stutters, eyes glued to the ground.

"Dipper, if you don't want to do-"

"No!" He shouted causing eyes go on you two, her own eyes wide with the outburst. "It's just... I want to stay on the date...?"

She just laughed lightly, twirling her putt expertly with her right hand before placing it on the ground. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm a champ at mini-golf."

She set her ball down, practicing her swings before placing her club behind the ball and pulling down and swinging.

The ball rocketeers up, hitting the man standing at course nine, bouncing on the top of the golf cart, before falling in an arch and falling into the hole.

His jaw dropped in shock as she narrowed her eyes at the flag. "That has to be one of worst shots I made."

She moves forward, going to get her ball when she suddenly tripped, her chin meeting the fake grass.

He rushed over, helping her up as she cradled it with her hands, hiding it from his sharp view.

"Angel, are you okay?"

She pulled her hands away to expose an irritated red chin. "I'm fine!" She give him a big grin and he feels another blush coming but pushes it away.

"Just... Just be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! I'll add the second half of the date later, when I finish writing it<strong>


End file.
